


Meet the parents

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, also Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike obtains something he's been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the parents

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sosauffie on tumblr.  
> Yes.  
> Again.

 

_ _

 

  


 

 

_“Ok_ ” Harvey said before walking out of his office, “ _Ok_. You won. I’ll organize a lunch or something next week”

 

Mike couldn’t belive his luck. He refrained from dancing with joy in the corridor.

 

He’d been waiting for this for weeks, months maybe.

 

Harvey whirled around, a smug expression on his face and Mike stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“ I said I agreed to _introduce_ you to Marcus, rookie”

 

Harvey paused, narrowing his eyes.

 

“That doesn’t mean I’m gonna propose any time soon”

 

Inspired by this wonderful post

 

 

<http://sosauffie.tumblr.com/tagged/essentially-marvey-in-two-pictures>

 

**Author's Note:**

> And we all know what's gonna happen.  
> Marcus and Mike will hit it off and become best buddies.  
> Harvey is soooo going to propose.  
> lol


End file.
